Replying Properly
Replying Properly is a segment of Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Papa * Mama * Tracy * Fifi * Joey * Tippy * Yeah What Lessons This Episode Teaches * Always answer when someone calls your name. * Therefore, do not call someone's name if you are playing hide-and-seek! * Slang is not "proper" talk when it is an answer. * Wash your hands/paws before eating. Summary It starts with Mimmy waiting for Kitty to be ready with hide-and-seek, but Kitty is having trouble finding a hiding place. She then declares herself ready, and hides in a small cupboard by the stairs. Mimmy looks in the bathroom, the living room, and their bedroom, but of course Kitty is not in either of these rooms. Kitty gets bored and yawns. Mimmy goes to Mama who is cooking, looking worried. Mama asks if the twins were playing hide-and-seek, and Mimmy says they were but now she cannot find Kitty. This surprises Mama, so they search, with Mama calling. Kitty doesn't want to answer Mama's calls, as it's hide-and-seek. That evening, Papa comes home, and Mama runs to him saying, "It's Kitty!" Papa asks what the matter with Kitty is and they hear Kitty saying "Mama". They find her asleep in the cupboard. At dinner, Papa sums up what Kitty told him: the twins were playing hide-and-seek, Mimmy couldn't find her, so Kitty got tired and fell asleep in the closet. Mama says that she had been worried, and says to answer when she calls her name. Kitty said she would have answered if it hadn't been for the fact that they were playing hide-and-seek. Papa says that when called, the twins must answer "Yes", properly, then asks if they can do that. The twins reply, "Yeah", shocking the parents. Kitty corrects herself. The next day, the twins are playing with blocks, and Mama calls them. Mimmy says, "Yes", but Kitty doesn't answer. Mama goes up, calling Kitty, who replies, "Yeah, what?". Mama asks if Kitty remembers the answering speech, and Kitty says, "Uh-huh" and Mama says, "Shouldn't your answer be 'yes' instead of 'uh-huh'?". Kitty says, "Yeah." Mama asks the twins if they would like to help her bring the groceries in. Mimmy says yes, but Kitty doesn't answer. Mama asks Kitty if she would like to help them, and she replies, "Nah, not now.". Mama says, "Are you absolutely sure you wouldn't like to help?" and Kitty replies, "Yeah" as she has not finished playing. The helpers leave, Mama looking a bit worried. Kitty finishes her block house, then gets excited, but thinks, "What should I do now?". Then a deep voice calls her name. It continues to call, until Kitty notices it-- a green monster that looks like it's made of air. She asks who he is, and he replies that he is named Yeah What. (Kitty is a bit scared of Yeah What.) Kitty says, "Yeah What?" and Yeah What says that his favorite people answer, "Yeah, what?" frequently, which is why he likes her. He then says that he gets bigger whenever he hears someone say, "Yeah what?". Kitty tests his theory and finds it is true. He then gets bigger and bigger, all the while asking, "How do you answer?", scaring Kitty. She eventually says, "Yes, yes!" scaring Yeah What as he gets smaller every time he hears the word "yes". Kitty continues to say "yes" until Yeah What disappears. Mama appears, carrying a bag of bread, with Mimmy. Kitty runs to them, crying, and Mama asks what's wrong. On the couch, Mama asks if Kitty was lonesome. Kitty replies, "Well, I wasn't really that lonesome". Mama says the answering properly line again. Kitty replies, "Mm-hmm, I mean yes!". Mama praises her. Later, the twins are playing with blocks again, and Mama calls them, they reply "Yes", and Mama calls them down to lunch. The twins dash downstairs. Mama tells them to wash their hands/paws, and they do so. Later, they play hide-and-seek in the park, but Kitty replies when called, then says what she learned about answering. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes